Tino's Adventures of A Snow White Christmas/Transcript
This is a transcript of Weekenders Adventures of A Snow White Christmas. Patchy's Christmas intro (The movie begins) Narrator: And now, direct from Encino, America's favorite pirate and the hosting all of Weekenders Adventures Specials, Patchy the pirate. (The exterior of Patchy's house is shown. The name "Patchy" appears. Inside, Patchy is wrapping presents) Patchy: (to the tune of "Jingle Bells") ''Yo ho ho, yo ho ho, yo ho ho ho ho ho. ''notices he's on air Oh! Hi. waves I'm Patchy the Pirate, The host of all the Weekenders Adventures' Specials!! (He notices a long piece of confetti on his hook and tries to shake it off. He pulls on it and whacks himself in the eye, giving him a black eye. He switches his patch over to the other eye) Hey, that's better! (Potty, a puppet bird on strings, flies in) Potty: (squawk) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Patchy: That's right, Potty! It is Christmas. (he limps over to the fireplace) ''And there ain't nothing better Pur heroes, like a Knights of the Weekender Tables Christmas. It sure is a magical time of year. (''he blows on his pipe, and bubbles emerge) Why, Tino's friend SpongeBob is gearing up for Santa Claus right now! (He picks up a picture of SpongeBob. Cuts to SpongeBob, holding a remote) SpongeBob: I sure am! (He presses a button on the remote. A large chimney rises from the ground next to his house, and a gigantic funnel pops out of it with the words "Welcome Santa" in neon letters) I'm ready! Patchy: (Laughs) Not bad for a creature with no vertebrae. (he puts down SpongeBob's picture) And I'm sure our pal Patrick is doing his share of the decorating. (He picks up a picture of Patrick. Cuts to Patrick standing by his house with a dopey smile on his face. Zooms out to reveal a single Christmas ball hanging from the antenna on top of his rock. It snaps off and hits the ground, and Patrick does as well. Now, Patchy is mixing cookie dough) I too am also preparing for Christmas. (he lifts up the mixer) Hmm, unbaked cookie dough! (he takes a lick) Mmm... Potty: (squawk) Potty want cookie dough! (he flies over, squawking) Cookie! (Patchy ducks) Patchy: Potty! No! (Potty flies back and forth) Potty: Cookie! (squawk) Patchy: Get out of here! Potty: Cookie! Patchy: Potty! Potty: (squawk) Give us a lick! Patchy: Back off, you flying freak! (Potty flies on the counter) Potty: (squawk) Clarify please. Patchy: (the cookies are shaped like SpongeBob and Patrick) This here cookie dough is for the children, not for pesky parrots. (Cuts to Hans reaching over and ringing a bell. Patchy looks out the window) What's that? Three bells! Well, we all know what three bells means! Children: (off-screen) Free ice cream! Patchy: (Laughs) No, you silly livers! (s''ternly)'' No! Potty: (squawk) Man overboard? (Patchy walks over to a desk) Patchy: You, I'm ignoring. (he sits down) No, it means it's time to open fan letters! (Potty flies over with a letter in his beak) Potty: (squawk) Here you go! (Patchy tugs at it) Patchy: Thank you, Potty. (Potty is not letting go) Yeah. Okay Potty, thank you! (Potty squawks, still not letting go) Come on, give it, you birdbrain! (Potty squawks some more) Quiet, infernal bird! (He uses his hook, now with a pair of scissors on the end, to snip Potty's rope. Potty squawks and falls to the ground. Patchy nods) ''Hmm. (''he sits back down) This letter comes to us from... Fish Head: (as voiceover) Name and address withheld! (Patchy tears the envelope open, pieces of it flying all over. He pulls up his eye patch and replaces it with a pair of reading glasses with one eye covered up) Patchy: And he writes, "Dear Tino Tonitini, I am two years old, and I was wondering that, Does Tino and his friends spend with Snow White on Christmas? Sincerely yours..." Fish Head: (as voiceover) Name and address withheld! (Patchy gets up and takes off his glasses. Now his eye patch is back on) Patchy: A very good question. But you know he never had a Christmas party with Snow White before. Potty: (squawk) He didn't? Patchy: No sir, my fine feathered little neck pain. (He pulls down Potty's strings. Potty, as well as his puppeteer, falls to the ground. Patchy hangs a homemade SpongeBob ornament on a Christmas tree. Zooms out, showing the entire tree, which is decorated with many similar SpongeBob, as well as ornaments featuring Patrick and Squidward, and a few gift boxes) There was a time when Tino meets Snow White on Christmas. (he snaps his fingers) Hey! Who wants to hear the story of Tino and his friends meets Snow White for the first time ever! (Cuts to Potty, who looks very drowsy and with bloodshot eyes) Potty: (squawk) Patchy: Potty?! (He sees an empty bowl of cookie dough, accompained by a foghorn noise) You ate all me cookie dough! Potty: (His whole lower half of his body, along with his strings, fall off, leaving only his head) Squ-ouch! Patchy: (Shrugs) Oh well! On with the show! Opening/Snow White's Christmas Festival/It's Christmas song (Then they started the credits, Title Shows "Weekenders Adventures of A Snow White Christmas" Now we go to the Ice Festival) Snow White: '''I love the Ice Festival Every Year, It's so much fun! '''Grunyon: Yes Snow White, and it always means that Christmas is just a couple of weeks away. - - Tino's Christmas Gift - - - - - - - Squire Flicker: I have a suprise for you, my friend. Tino Tonitini: What is it? Squire Flicker: (Gives the red present to Tino) Here you go. Tino Tonitini: Thank you. I wonder what's inside? Squire Flicker: Open it and see. (Tino unwraps the christmas gift and opens the box revealed to be the mega stone and the Charizardite X) Sunset Shimmer: What is it? Tino Tonitini: '''It's Charizardite X and my mega stone! '''Human Rarity: Pretty wonderful! Human Rainbow Dash: Your going to mega evolved your Charizard! That's awesome! - - - - King Allfire: You should never give up hope, Tino. The bond between you and your Charizard will grow stronger and they'll never break apart. Tino Tonitini: (Smiles) Yeah, I would agree with that King Allfire. (To Squire Flicker) Hey, Flicker. Let's have a battle between my Charizard and your Druddigon very soon. Squire Flicker: Great idea, Tino. - - - - Evil times/The Wicked Queen's Entrance/Villains Appearances - - Creating a Storm/Freezing the entire Kingdom - - Tino Tonitini: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! '''Noby: '''RUN AWAY!!! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! Into the Garden/We are the Seven Friendly Giants/The Wicked Queen's Plan Patchy's Stay tuned/Christmas Time Tips with Pig '''Patchy the Pirate: '''Is the villains going to ruin Christmas? Can Tino and his friends Save Christmas? Stay tuned! (shaking, putting his hand and hook upon his ears) At the Giant's House/A New house It's a Rat! Getting to Work/Avalanche Flood! Later that night/The Wicked Queen's Rage Wyvern attack/The Wicked Queen Tricks Snow White Final Battle/The Mirror Shatters/Dr. Facilier's End/The Wicked Queen's Demise - - - '''Tino Tonitini: I'm done with you creeps! Charizard, go! (He threw his Pokeball letting out his Charizard as it roars) Megan: Charizard? Really? That's all you got? Adagio Dazzle: So Tino and his Charizard wants to fight us? Then let's battle. Tino Tonitini: Use Flamethrower! (Tino's Charizard fires flamethrower but the yellow Sirens lets out a yell vaporizing the flamethrower attack) - - - - Carver Descartes: What are we gonna do, She's too powerful to stop! Squire Flicker: Think before you say it, Carver! - Ash Ketchum: '''Come on Brawny! Fight back, you can take down the Queen! - - '''Tino Tonitini: Dragon Claw now! (Charizard charges while preparing to use Dragon Claw, but the yellow siren lets out a yell blowing Charizard away, then crashes into Tino as they both fall into the water) Sunset Shimmer, Carver & Squire Flicker: Tino! Ash Ketchum: No! Doraemon: Charizard! Dr. Facilier: Your friends are done for now! Megan: There's nothing you fools can do about it! Star Butterfly: You'll pay for this! - - - Tino Tonitini: I let my friends down... the villains are gonna win and ruined christmas. I let them down... I... (Tino remembers as the flashback ends) King Allfire: (Flashback) You should never give up hope, Tino. The bond between you and your Charizard will grow stronger and they'll never break apart. (Flashback ends) Tino Tonitini: No! No I can't give up! My Charizard hasn't given up either... we will defeat the villains and saved Christmas! You ready for this, Charizard! MEGA EVOLVE!!! (The light glows brighter) Megan: This will be over for you heroes! Dr. Facilier: We will finally destroy all of you and ruined Christmas. Ash Ketchum: (Angry) You better not! Meowth: Now we can finally deliver Pikachu to the boss and have the twerps held captive as our slaves! (Team Rocket laughs evilly. Then suddenly something pops out of the water as the heroes and villains looked in shock) The Wicked Queen: What? (The water clears a little as we get a glimpse to see Tino's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X as it lets out a roar) Carver Descartes: Is that... Charizard? Squire Flicker: It is! - - Tino Tonitini: Wow! Charizard you mega evolved! (Mega Charizard X swoops down and flies towards the battleground as Tino jumps off his Pokemon) Sunset Shimmer: You okay? Tino Tonitini: I'm fine, Sunset. Princess Flame: You did it, Tino. You can finally mega evolve your Charizard. Dr. Facilier: His Charizard mega evolved! Megan: What? The Wicked Queen: Impossible! Marco Diaz: It really is possible now! - - - Dr. Facilier: Don't you stand there stop them! The Wicked Queen: (In Momma Robotnik's voice) Attack! Destroy! (The three sirens charges towards the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Ready, Charizard. (Mega Charizard X agrees) Tino Tonitini: Use Fire Blast! (Mega Charizard X fires Fire Blast hitting the purple siren) - - Tino Tonitini: Charizard! Squire Flicker: Druddigon! Tino & Squire: Use Dragon Claw! (Two Dragon Pokemon uses Dragon Claw hitting the Sirens) - - - Ash Ketchum: (In Benson's voice) Hey, Megan! Your fired! (Megan gasp) - The Wicked Queen: '''Mirror Help us! We must have more power! - '''The Wicked Queen: '''You perhaps, but never me! '''Magic Mirror: '''I am you, my Queen! (Then The Mirror Cracked) (Dr. Facilier Gasps in Horror, As the Mirror and the Tailsman Shatters into pieces) '''Dr. Facilier: '''No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! '''Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: '''No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got lots of more plans! '''Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr Facilier: '''This is just a... mindless setback and major operation... AAA!!!... Once I look for another spell we'll be back in business! I still got that Dragon friend and that kid too locked away... I just need a little more time. (Gasps to see a giant spirit statue) No! Don't please no! (The shadow grabs and drags him away) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as The Wicked Queen Evaporates into Nothingness to her death, As the Castle crumbles, The Villains makes a run away in fear) '''Megan: '''RUN AWAY!!! (As Hicker's continue hiccuping so loudly, The Castle crumbles and A gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared, The Two Vultures flee in fear) The Kingdom is Restored/She's sleeping/Snow White Awakens - - - - (Now we go to Snow White is still sleeping) '''Grunyon: Maybe, Snow White's Spell needs time to wear off. Squire Flicker: '''Yes, It's needs to be cured. '''King Charming: '''It's been days since Dr. Facilier and The Wicked Queen Disappeard, Whetever this spell she cast on Snow White, is forever. '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Poor Snow White, She felt into a deep slumber spell forever! '''Noby: '''Right Lor, Christmas will be cancelled forever, We're so heartbroken! '''Star Butterfly: '''Yeah, That a Memorial for christmas. '''Queen Griddle: '''She dead now, and now we made a huge grief! (Bursts out Crying) (As the Giants weep and mourn, As everyone feeling remorse) '''Queen Snow White: '''Tomorrow is Christmas, Oh would that might I give my dearest Snow White, The greatest gift of all, The gift of life itself. '''King Charming: '''Oh, would that there was a prince, to kiss life back into her, Even is I life back into her. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, It was a loss for Snow White on Christmas. (As Grunyon Felt Heartbroken and shed a Tear) '''Queen Snow White: '''Sleep well my Darling Snow White. (As King and Queen kiss Snow White's cheeks, Grunyon and the others bow their heads crestfallen, Then suddenly Snow White awakes) '''Sir Loungelot: '''Hey, Everyone, Snow White's Awake! (As Grunyon looks at Snow White was Awaken, He was happy) '''Snow White: Mother! Father! Queen Snow White: Snow White! King Charming: '''You're alive! (As the Giants laugh in Rejoice) '''Noby: What a relief, Snow White's Alive! Marco Diaz: '''That was amazing! '''Star Butterfly: '''Christmas is back on! '''Sci-Twi: '''I guess we need to have a Christmas Party. Shall we celebrate together? '''Human Pinkie Pie: '''Sure can. '''Ash Ketchum: Let's celebrate! The Happiest Christmas ever/A New Castle - - - Ending Patchy: Dee dee, dee dee dee dee. (in Sponge's voice) Ahoy, Patrick! It's Christmas Island! (in Pat's voice) ''Presents, ahoy! (''in Sponge's voice) Hooray! (he starts making storm sound effects) Oh, a storm! (in Pat's voice) Yay! I mean yikes! (he makes more sound effects and begins speaking in his own voice) Oh, we're going down! (He keeps making noises. Zoom out to show the boat is on Patchy's head) Trim the sails! Hoist the yardarms! Turn on the Weather Channel! (he screams) Man on Set: (off-screen) Patchy! Patchy: Oh, hi kids. Boy, that Tino Tonitini makes me as jolly as a roger. Well, I hope you enjoyed Weekenders Christmas adventure. And I hope your Christmas is better than sunken treasure. (He takes the boat off his head. Potty flies out, and there is a nest was under him, and in it are a few eggs wrapped in bows. Patchy picks one up) Aw... Potty left me a little Christmas present. (He laughs. Then he goes over to the mistletoe) Arr, ye old mistletoe. And you know what that means. (he sprays breath freshener in his mouth) ''Ah, time for somebody to kiss Patchy the Pirate! (''he makes kissing noises) ''Come on, who's it gonna be? Come on! Kiss the captain! (''He laughs. Potty flies over and squawks. Patchy screams) Potty: Give us a kiss! (Patchy goes to avoid him) Patchy: No! No, not you! (Potty keeps flying around squawking) No, not you Potty! Get out of here! No, Potty! I don't wanna kiss you! No, we talked about this! Potty! No! Potty: Kissy, kissy! Narrator: Well, it looks like Patchy's pretty busy at the moment, so I'll say it for him. Good night, and happy holidays. (The words "Happy Holidays" are spelled out on screen) Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts